Dos frikis en dragón ball
by Arnold1
Summary: buenas este es mi primer fic,y trata sobre la historia de dos hermanos normales que un día son transportados al universo de dragón ball,en el cual tendrán que enfrentarse a los villanos de la saga y de intentar volver a su universo o por el contrario se quedaran con los guerreros Z.
1. 1 nacimiento de dos nuevos guerreros

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de dos nuevos guerreros.

Nos encontrábamos viendo el último capítulo de dragón ball súper.

Ryu: "¡Vamos!"

Darkot: "¡No puede ser!"

Ryu y Darkot: "¡Échenlo de la plataforma!" Gritaban los dos.

Ryu: "¡Kakaroto pártele la madre a ese marcianito!"

Darkot: "¿Desde cuando eres fan de Goku?" Pregunto mirando a Ryu con una ceja levantada.

Ryu: "No lo soy, pero a estas alturas del torneo del poder no creo que tenga muchas alternativas de elegir a un personaje" Le respondió con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Goku y Frieza sacan de la plataforma a Jiren-

Darkot: "¡Siii lo sabía!"

Ryu: "Al final N-17 gano el torneo, hubiera preferido que saliera vegeta en la doctrina egoísta… ¿Esto…Darkot...?"

Darkot: "¿Qué pasa?"

Ryu: "¿Tú también ves la luz verdad?"

Darkot: "¿Qué luz Ryu?"

Ryu: "¡Esa luz! "Dijo señalando hacia donde estaba antes la puerta de la habitación.

Darkot: "¡ostras eso que es!" Dijo asombrado.

Ryu: "Yo digo que crucemos" sugirió el mayor de los dos hermanos mientras miraba donde hace unos minutos estaba la puerta de su habitación.

Darkot: "¿¡eres tonto o que te pasa!?¿¡Cómo te vas a meter ahí, si no sabemos lo que puede haber dentro!?"Le reprocho el pequeño ante la idea que había sugerido su hermano.

Ryu: "Bueno…. Nunca lo sabremos si no cruzamos".

-Ryu se acerca a Darkot y pone su frente junto con la suya-

Ryu: "Seguro que es papa intentando hacernos una broma, no te preocupes si hay algo peligroso yo te protegeré" dijo mientras se daba un golpecito en el pecho en señal de confianza.

Darkot: "Vale, pero coge un palo o algo" sugirió él pequeño.

Ryu: "¿Te vale él escobón? Pregunto riéndose de su hermano.

Darkot: "si"

Ryu: "¡Nos vemos adentro de la luz cabezón!"

Darkot: "Espera no me dejes atrás"

Ryu: "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó en la oscuridad.

Ryu: …….……(pensando) …….…….

Ryu: "¿¡Es verdad donde esta Darkot!?" Pensó el hermano mayor.

Ryu: "¡Darkot! …. ¡Darkot!...mierda creo que no debería de haberme adelantado"

Darkot: "¿Ryu dónde estás?" Pregunto el más joven.

Ryu: "No lo sé pero sigue mi voz hasta que nos encontremos" sugirió Ryu.

Darkot: "está bien"

Ryu: "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó mientras observaba como poco a poco la oscuridad iba desapareciendo y daba lugar a una sala de oro en la cual había un trono en el centro de la habitación junto con dos siluetas.

"Vosotros" dijo el más pequeño de los dos con una voz infantil.

"¿estáis listos para elegir que raza ser?" Pregunto el más pequeño dando un pequeño salto posicionándose a unos metros de Ryu y Darkot, quedándose a la vista de nuestros amigos.

"No puede ser tiene que ser una especie de broma" Pensó Ryu.

Darkot: "Ala es un muy buen disfraz de Zeno, ¿oye amigo donde conseguiste ese traje?" preguntó el pequeño a Zeno sin tener ni idea de que era el auténtico Zeno.

Zeno: "¿disfraz?"

Gran Sacerdote: "Es una palabra terrícola, creen que estas disfrazado de Zeno sama"

"¿Para qué voy a disfrazarme de mi mismo si ya soy yo?" Pregunto Zeno infantilmente.

Zeno: "ya sé cómo hacer que me crean" respondió mientras daba un golpe en su mano.

"¿Ryu estas bien?" Pregunto Darkot mientras observaba como su hermano se ponía de rodillas y escupía un poco de sangre.

"¡¿Que le estás haciendo a mi hermano?!"Pregunto Darkot mientras observaba como su hermano poco a poco iba creciendo y le salía una cola en el trasero.

"Simplemente lo convertí en un Saiyayin" respondió Zeno.

¿Tú también quieres ser un Saiyayin esto….cual era tu nombre? Pregunto Zeno con algo de interés al más pequeño de los dos.

(Nivel fanboy de Darkot: alto)

Espera, ¿entonces eres el Zeno sama de verdad? Preguntaba un Darkot incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

¿Conoces a otro Zeno sama? Pregunta el gran sacerdote con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por ahora no" respondió Darkot con una risilla ante la pregunta del sacerdote.

Una mano se posa sobre el hombro de Darkot y este se gira, nervioso al ver la imponente figura que está detrás de él, este sujeto mediría unos 6 pies de altura y tenía el pelo en forma de flama y un largo mechón le colgaba en la frente.

"se parece bastante a Gogeta pero su cara me resulta bastante familiar" Pensó el joven al ver a este sujeto.

"¿Qué te pasa no reconoces a tu hermano?" Le respondió con una sonrisa débil Ryu debido a la transformación de su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado.

"¿Eres tu Ryu?" pregunto incrédulo el pequeño.

"Después te lo explicare todo Dark..."Después de decir esto Ryu se acercó a Darkot, inclino la rodilla y le susurro lo siguiente.

"perdóname Dark" y en ese instante Ryu lo noqueo.

"Porque as echo eso" pregunto un Zeno bastante sorprendido por lo que Ryu había hecho.

"supongo que quieres transformarlo a él también, simplemente no quiero que sintiera lo que yo sentí, afín de cuentas aun solo es un niño, y mi hermano pequeño…"dijo susurrando esto último.

"está bien solo por esta vez hare la vista gorda ya que somos amigos" advirtió Zeno al Saiyayin.

"bien, entonces Dark también será Saiyayin "Zeno dice en un tono alegre mientras flota y levanta su mano en dirección de Ryu y Dark.

De repente el cuerpo de Darkot empieza a flotar y se repite el proceso al igual que con Ryu aunque a diferencia de antes parece que Dark debido a que esta inconsciente no siente nada.

"Bien ahora que ya está decidido cual será vuestra raza, ¿cómo de fuerte queréis ser?"

"¿Como de fuerte?…"se pregunta Ryu para sí mismo.

"Mierda, tengo que ser inteligente en esta situación, no puedo decir lo primero que se me ocurra, vamos Ryu piensa… ya se" Pensó mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño.

"Queremos ser fuertes, pero no tan fuertes como para no tener rivales, queremos poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder rivalizar con la mayoría pero lo suficientemente débiles como para poder mejorar día a día entrenando y yo…. "respondió Ryu mientras apartaba la mirada y miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿tú qué?" Pregunto Zeno lleno de curiosidad por escuchar lo que le pediría este sujeto.

"Me preguntaba si podría ser un saiyan legendario como Broly" pregunto Ryu a Zeno muy serio.

"¿Que es un saiyan legendario? ¿Y quién es Broly? Pregunto con aun más curiosidad Zeno.

"yo tengo las respuestas a sus preguntas zeno-sama"intervenia ahora él gran sacerdote mientras le entregaba una esfera en la cual se podía apreciar varias escenas en las que Broly en su forma súper saiyan legendario asesinaba fríamente tanto a sus enemigos como a sus aliados de forma descontrolada, y ría sádicamente con un ki que parecía no tener limites.

"¿Quieres ser malo como él?" le pregunto mirando a Ryu algo enfadado.

"Nono…yo solo quiero tener las mismas habilidades que el" respondía Ryu mientras se le caían gotas de sudor de la frente, en persona Zeno sama intimida más que en el anime.

"aaa deberías de haberlo dicho antes" decía Zeno ahora volviendo a estar feliz como un niño y levantando la mano en dirección a Ryu.

Ryu solo se quedó quieto mientras Zeno apuntaba con la mano en su dirección y esta empezaba a emitir una intensa luz.

"Antes de darle ese poder gran Zeno-sama me gustaría preguntarle algo a Ryu" Interfirió él gran sacerdote mientras miraba a Ryu.

"¿Crees que estas preparado para llevar ese poder contigo?, ya as visto lo que le paso a ese sujeto por no saber controlar su poder, perdió él control y mató a todos, tanto a enemigos como a su propio padre" advirtió él sacerdote al saiyan.

Ryu solamente miro al sacerdote y puso su mejor sonrisa mientras se señalaba con él dedo.

"No te preocupes por eso, a diferencia de Broly yo no busco destruir planetas ni matar por diversión, entrenare muy duro para poder controlar ese poder a la perfección y nos volveremos los mas fuertes del universo" respondió él saiyan mientras señalaba él cuerpo inconsciente de Darkot.

"Buena respuesta" respondió él sacerdote mientras sonreía.

"entonces esta decidido" dijo Zeno-sama

Y entonces es cuando Ryu se desploma en el suelo otra vez pero esta vez sin dolor, incapaz de mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, sólo inmóvil en el suelo y de repente todo se volvió borroso y se desmallo.

De repente Ryu siente que esta cayendo es como hacer paracaidismo, espera….

"(¡estamos cayendo desde el cielo!)"

Mirando hacia todas direcciones buscando a Darkot,allí estaba inconsciente cayendo desde el cielo a unos 3 metros de Ryu más o menos.

Mientras caen desde el cielo Ryu intenta llegar a Dark nadando estilo rana pero es inútil no consigue llegar.

"mierda en los dibujos y en el anime parece más fácil" pensaba para sí mismo mientras veía como se cerraba la distancia entre ellos y el suelo.

"Joder, tengo que llegar hacia Dark de alguna manera, ¡ya sé que hacer!" Ryu se dio la vuelta y junto sus manos apuntando en la dirección contraria a la de su hermano.

"Vamos Ryu concéntrate, puedes hacerlo as jugado demasiados videojuegos de dragón ball como para morir por no saber volar"

"aaaaaahhhhh" gritaba Ryu pero no conseguía nada solamente perder el tiempo, un tiempo que se le iba agotando poco a poco.

"vamos inútil expulsa ki, no me importa como pero no dejare que muera Dark porque yo no sepa volar" gritaba el pelo de flama cada vez más furioso.

"aaaaahhhh" grito esta vez y por suerte o por kami sabe, salió una bola de ki verde disparada, logrando el impulso que necesitaba para poder alcanzar a Dark.

Entonces Ryu simplemente se puso debajo de Dark esperando llevarse la mayor parte del impacto.

"bien, espero que esto funcione porque si no estamos bastante jodidos..."se decía a si mismo Ryu mientras que abrazaba a su hermano cada vez más fuerte.

Y entonces es cuando impactan los dos contra el suelo haciendo un gran cráter a su alrededor y destruyendo gran parte del tatami.

"Its its its itsss….." Se quejaba Ryu mientras se rascaba la nuca debido al fuerte golpe que se dio contra el suelo.

Ryu se levantó poco a poco mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa, y levantaba la mirada para quedar totalmente impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

Se encontraban justo en el tatami de Cell o lo que quedaba de él, debido a la colisión de ellos contra el tatami, no quedaba demasiado solo un par de baldosas esparcidas por la zona y allí justo en frente de ellos estaba el tan temido Cell en su forma perfecta.

"¿Quién diablos sois vosotros?" preguntó Cell.

"yo soy Ryu y este que está a mi lado es mi hermano Darkot" señalando a su hermano que empezaba a despertarse.

"¿Porque me golpeaste Ryu?" Preguntaba mientras se levantaba bostezando.

Al levantarse Darkot podía observar la escena en la que estaban metidos.

"Entonces…estamos en el torneo de Cell" pensó Darkot para sí mismo.

"Eso parece..." escucho la voz de Ryu en su mente.

"¿Espera tienes poderes psíquicos Ryu?" Preguntaba mentalmente a su hermano.

"No solo puedo hablar a sin contigo, es un extra que tenemos, al parecer, Zeno no quería que te perdieras"

Darkot al oír esto miro a Ryu el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"vas a estar reprochándomelo siempre, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y solo era un niño" pensaba mientras expulsaba un poco de su poder haciendo temblar la zona.

"¿cómo as echo eso Dark?" Preguntaba Ryu mientras se giraba para mirar la cara de su hermano.

"¿hacer qué?" preguntaba ahora sí, fuera de su mente rompiendo el silencio que había dominado el torneo desde su llegada.

"estas haciendo temblar la zona, ¡enséñame a hacer eso!" pedía Ryu eufórico por aprender a usar el ki.

"ni si quiera me di cuenta, sólo me enfade un poco al recordar lo que paso en la tienda de comida" contesto algo decepcionado.

"bueno si lo que queréis es participar en el torneo, sois más que bienvenidos, mientras más insectos se reúnan más podré demostrar que soy el ser perfecto" advertía Cell con una sonrisa intimidante.

Ryu y Darkot se giran para estar cara a cara con Cell.

"es mucho más feo que en el anime o el manga" pensaba para sí mismo Ryu mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

"No se…a mí me parece que es bastante intimidante...recuerda de lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de ser el más fuerte del universo"

"tienes razón por su culpa mucha gente inocente murió, ¿entonces… quieres participar o solo estaremos como espectadores?"

"creo que deberíamos de participar, al fin de cuentas somos dos extraños que acaban de caer del cielo, qué hallamos caído justo en el torneo de Cell nos vendrá bien para nuestra cuartada" afirmaba esto último Darkot a Ryu.

"¿Entonces tú eres el famoso Cell?" preguntaba Ryu sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"En efecto"

"¿cuánto tiempo queda para que comience tu torneo Cell?"

"haces demasiadas preguntas para solo ser un insecto" bufaba Cell.

"y tú hablas muy poco para ser un monstruo" reprochaba Ryu, haciendo que Cell sonriera.

"si lo que quieres es morir, has venido al sitio indicado de lo contrario te sugiero que te marches por dónde has venido, ya me has causado bastante problemas destruyendo la plataforma el día antes del torneo"

"bueno ya que llegamos un día antes ¿Qué te parece si echamos un combate amistoso?" preguntaba Ryu a Cell mientras se acercaba caminando.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, no has peleado en tu vida como vas a enfrentarte a Cell?!" preguntaba Darkot a Ryu mientras observaba como este se posicionaba justo en frente de Cell.

Ryu solo extendió la mano derecha y puso sus dedos en forma de V.

"¿El símbolo de la paz?" preguntaba Darkot incrédulo.

Ryu al oír esto reviso su mano y se dio cuenta del fallo.

"ahora sí" dijo poniendo su mano en señal de victoria y riéndose ante su error.

"A veces pienso de que yo debería de ser el mayor" reprocho Darkot mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara.

"¿entonces vamos a empezar ya o piensas matarme de aburrimiento?" Empezó a burlarse Cell de su contrincante.

"el combate durara 30 minutos ¿de acuerdo?"

"por mi perfecto solo me bastan 5 minutos para derrotarte" se burlaba Cell de Ryu.

Es entonces cuando Ryu lanza un derechazo a la mandíbula de Cell impactando de lleno, haciéndole retroceder un par de metros desde donde se encontraba.

"No te creas que puedes seguirme el ritmo, solo has tenido suerte" advertía Cell a Ryu mientras escupía una muela al suelo.

"¿serás igual de rápido como de fuerte muchacho?" Preguntaba mientras se disponía atacar a Ryu lanzándole una patada a su rostro, Ryu simplemente se echó a un lado, rozándole el mechón de su pelo, Cell al ver esto siguió lanzándole una serie de golpes a Ryu pero ninguno de estos llego a su destino.

"menos mal que veo sus golpes más despacio de lo normal si no estaría perdido" agradecía para sí mismo Ryu por tener esa ventaja en el combate mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de Cell.

"Tienes suerte de ser más fuerte que Cell, pero no te ilusiones, recuerda que no tienes experiencia de combate y él es un monstruo" Advertía Darkot a su hermano previniendo el resultado de este combate.

"ya cállate de una vez me estas desconcentrando, me está costando bastante esquivar sus ataque como para que te pongas a regañarme tú ahora" se quejaba Ryu mientras recibía una patada en el mentón enviándole al cielo.

"ves lo que has conseguido ahora por tu culpa estoy en el cielo y no se volar" gritaba furioso en su mente.

Darkot al oír como su hermano se estaba enfureciendo no pudo contener la risa, haciendo que Ryu se enfadara aún más y se distrajera del combate.

Cell al ver que Ryu estaba distraído rápidamente se acercó a él propinándole un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndole escupir un poco de saliva seguido de un codazo en la nunca mandándole estrellar de nuevo contra el suelo.

"recuerda tienes que dejarte ganar, es solo un combate amistoso" aviso Darkot a Ryu.

Ryu simplemente hiso un bufido ante la recomendación de su hermano, al convertirse en Saiyayin no solo aumento su ego que ya era bastante grande sino también su orgullo.

"ahora me pondré serio, ha estado bien para ser el calentamiento" decía Cell mientras aparecía en el suelo otra vez.

"si, lo mismo digo" respondía Ryu mientras se ponía en pie.

"si supieras volar esto sería más entretenido" sugería Cell mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro haciendo que este crujiera de una forma que nunca antes había oído.

"si, lástima que no sepa, pero tranquilo después de este combate aprenderé un par de cosas para mañana"

"no hace falta esperar a mañana yo mismo te enseñare, después de todo me estoy divirtiendo bastante con este combate amistoso como para terminarlo por tu inexperiencia"

"¿estás seguro?, no me gustaría que mañana no estuvieras apto para el torneo" pregunto Ryu burlonamente a Cell.

"tendrás suerte si esta vez consigues rozarme" se burló Cell de Ryu.

"observa chico así es como se hace" gritaba Cell mientras empezaba a elevar su ki.

"que bestia está haciendo temblar a todo el planeta" se sorprendía Darkot ante el aumento de poder en Cell.

Ryu al ver esto imito a Cell poniéndose de cuclillas y empezando a gritar elevando también su poder, haciendo que el planeta temblara aún más de lo que estaba temblando ya.

"bien continuemos, ahora que ya sabes aumentar tu ki, toca aprender a volar" decía Cell mientras se reía.

"¿de qué te estas riendo saltamontes?"

"de que un mono con tanto poder como tú, no sea capaz ni de volar ni tampoco elevar su ki" respondía Cell mientras empezaba a flotar y reírse a carcajadas.

"bueno, solo con lo poco que se, es suficiente para mantenerte a raya" se burlaba Ryu mientras saltaba en dirección a Cell y estos dos empezaban a intercambiar golpes.

Aunque para el caso de Ryu más que intercambiar para él era recibir, ya que no estaba bloqueando los ataques de su enemigo aunque esto para él no era importante ya que estaba disfrutando de esta pelea y la diferencia de nivel ayudaba a absorber gran parte del daño.

"¿Qué te pasa no eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo?" se burlaba Cell mientras esquivaba un gancho de Ryu que le pasó rozando la nariz.

"cállate" respondía Ryu mientras este lanzaba un golpe con su mano izquierda.

Aunque el puño no golpeo a nadie solamente al aire ya que Cell se tele transportó detrás de Ryu dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la columna.

"primera lección, nunca subestimes a tu adversario sobre todo si este tiene más experiencia que tu" sermoneaba Cell mientras agarraba la cabeza de Ryu y lo lanzaba contra una montaña cercana dejándolo incrustado en ella.

"os quedan 5 minutos os sugiero que os deis prisa" decía Darkot serio mientras miraba a Cell.

"5 minutos son más que suficientes para lo que voy a hacer" respondía Cell sin apartar la mirada de Ryu.

Entonces Cell se pone en posición mientras juntaba sus manos en su costado y empezaba a reunir energía.

 **"kaaaaa….meee…….."**

"Va a lanzar un **kame hame ha,** tengo que estar atento y memorizar todo lo que Cell haga" pensaba Darkot mientras observaba cada acción que hacia Cell mientras este preparaba la famosa técnica estrella de la escuela tortuga.

 **"haaaaaa…….meeeeee……."**

Ryu al ver la técnica que le estaban a punto de lanzar no estaba preocupado sino todo lo contrario estaba emocionado porque estaba viendo a Cell el androide perfecto haciendo un kame hame ha para lanzárselo a él.

"¿debería de desviarlo o simplemente lo tomo?" se preguntaba para sí mismo.

"voy a tomarlo, al fin de cuentas siempre que jugaba contra Darkot a los videojuegos siempre me dejaba golpear" afirmaba Ryu mientras observaba como en las manos de Cell iba aumentado de tamaño la esfera de ki.

"¡lo sabía, sabia que no peleabas enserio cuando jugábamos!" Le gritaba Darkot a Ryu mientras este se enojaba con su hermano.

 **"¡haaaaaaa!"** gritaba Cell mientras lanzaba su ataque en dirección a Ryu.

"aquí viene espero poder desviarlo" decía Ryu mientras se lanzaba desde la montaña en dirección al **kame hame ha.**

"bien, ahora concentro mi energía en mi puño y ¡ahhhh!"Gritaba Ryu mientras su puño envuelto en un ki verde golpeaba el kame hame ha, haciendo que este lo envolviera en una gran explosión, haciendo que Ryu saliera volando atravesando varias montañas que estaban en su camino y finalmente cayendo en un lago haciendo que el agua se elevara cientos de metros dejando el lago con mucha menos cantidad y empapando a varias personas que se encontraban en la orilla descansando.

Devuelta en la pista de Cell.

"bien se acabó el tiempo" avisaba Darkot a Cell para que se detuviera el combate.

Cell simplemente se tele transportó en donde antes estaba su tatami, poniéndose con los brazos cruzados y los ojo cerrados, Darkot simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde fue lanzado Ryu por la explosión.

"fue un buen calentamiento, superó mis expectativas, aunque mañana no tendrá la misma suerte si decide participar…" Cell hablaba en voz alta, con la intención de que Darkot le oyera.

Darkot simplemente siguió su camino mientras decía lo siguiente.

"si, bueno….conozco a mi hermano y después de lo de hoy vendrá como un loco a participar en tu estúpido torneo, así que si yo fuera tú mañana tendría mucho cuidado" advertía el Saiyajin más joven haciendo que Cell esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo tendré en cuenta mocoso" acababa ya la conversación Cell mientras se dirigía a una montaña para volver a repetir el proceso de crear un nuevo tatami.

 **Mientras tanto en el lugar donde cayó Ryu…**


	2. Chapter 2: Los guerreros z vs cell

"hablar" personaje hablando

(Hablar) personaje pensando

 **Hablar** nombre de tecnicas

 **(Hablar) aclaraciones mías**

Capítulo 2:

"¿Te encuentras bien Ryu?" me preguntaba Darkot mientras este me cargaba en su espalda y comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. "Sabes tuviste mucha suerte, sí Cell hubiera luchado en serio desde él principio estarías mas que solo herido y cansando" me regañaba Darkot mientras yo me quedaba profundamente dormido había perdido demasiada energía y recibí algo de daño, al no saber usar él ki moverme a la velocidad y fuerza de Cell me costo él doble de energías de lo que debería de haber gastado, por lo que haber luchado contra él me dejo exhausto.

Cuando me desperté podía apreciar que estaba en una habitación de hospital, típica cama simple y poco mobiliario lo justo, también había un televisor pero había que echarle zenis para que funcionara y allí en una mesa se había una nota.

Cuando Ryu intentó ponerse en pie un pitido empezó a sonar de una maquina que tenia conectada a su antebrazo sonando cada vez mas fuerte y haciendo que Ryu se pusiera muy nervioso y en un intento de arreglarlo acabara haciendo un estropicio en la habitación.

"¿Se encuentra bien Señor….?" preguntaba una joven enfermera con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azules celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí, el cual le llegaba a los muslos, y una sola hebra de cabello que sobresalía de la parte superior de su cabeza.

"lo siento, intente levantarme pero ese trasto empezó a hacer ruido y me puse nervioso" explicaba Ryu a la enfermera mientras este sonría nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca.

"Mira este estropicio" decía la joven mientras observaba él estado en él que se encontraba la habitación, y veía como Ryu intentaba marcharse. "quedese quieto señor, aún necesita guardar reposo"

"Pero si ya me encuentro bien" le respondía Ryu mientras hacia unos estiramientos.

La joven al ver que él paciente no le hacia caso, se le acercó poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que Ryu se sonrojara y empezará a titubear. ( _Nunca se le dieron bien las mujeres tanto a Ryu como a Darkot)_ "¡¿Q-q-ue ee-s-tas ha-ci-en-do?!" preguntaba Ryu cada vez mas sonrojado ante la proximidad de la pelirroja.

"Vamos sé un buen chico y descansa" respondía la pelirroja mientras miraba con sus ojos celestes a los de Ryu.

"Lo siento pero tengo que irme" respondía Ryu mientras este intentaba salir de la habitación a toda prisa pero antes de que pudiera salir fue agarrado por su cola que aun seguía enroscada a su cuerpo, haciendo que este inmediatamente callera al suelo de rodillas.

"¿¡Estas bien!?" preguntaba la enfermera soltando la cola de Ryu. "ves, necesitas descansar" aconsejaba mientras esta le volvía a poner en la cama.

"De verdad estoy bi…"pero Ryu nunca término la frase ya que pudo observar como la enfermera cada vez estaba mas irritada haciendo que apareciera una aura asesina alrededor de ella la cual Ryu noto al instante haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

"¿Vas a quedarte aquí verdad?" preguntaba la pelirroja mientras miraba a Ryu con una cara de pocos amigos. Ryu simplemente asintió con la cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello. "bien a sin me gusta, si te portas bien después te pondré la tele un rato"

Ryu al observar como la enfermera salía de la habitación, rápidamente se levanta y coge la nota pero antes de que pueda leer él contenido rápidamente vuelve a meterse en la cama a la velocidad del sonido, entonces una cabeza vuelve a asomarse observando si este sigue recostado.

"¿pasa algo enfermera?" preguntaba Ryu con una sonrisa inocente.

"no nada" respondía ella para irse otra vez, a lo que Ryu aprovecho para leer la carta.

 _"Ryu si estás leyendo esto significa que te as quedado dormido y e tenido que salir yo solo para él torneo, ven cuando te recuperes te estaré esperando"_ Ryu al leer esto rápidamente fue a buscar su ropa, la cual estaba destrozada por él combate de ayer contra Cell "supongo que aun servirá" pensaba mientras se ponía la ropa y salía volando aunque él vuelo no duro mucho ya que se acordó de algo muy importante. "¡No tengo ni idea de donde estoy!" se decía así mismo mientras se reía.

Es entonces es cuando sintió una gran cantidad de energía al oeste de donde se encontraba "aguanta Darkot ya voy" pensaba para si mismo mientras desaparecía de todo ojo humano convirtiéndose en una mancha que viajaba a una velocidad increíble.

Para sorpresa de Ryu, cuando llegó al torneo quedó impactado al observar los cuerpos de varias personas que estaban esparcidos por él campo de batalla, mientras tanto un Gohan transformado en súper saiyan 2 intercambiaba golpes con un Cell cada vez mas furioso, por otro lado Vegeta y Trunks estaban enfrentándose a otro Cell que les estaba dando bastantes problemas y por ultimo allí estaba Darkot, enfrente de otro Cell mientras este resistía los ataques que le lanzaba todo con la intención de proteger a Goku quien esta detrás de él en el suelo muy malherido. **_(Aquí Cell es más fuerte y en vez de crear 7 Cell Jr, creo 2 Cell adulto)_**

 **"makankosappo"** gritaba el Cell que estaba luchando con Darkot mientras este lanzaba la técnica estrella de piccolo contra él, pero para su sorpresa su técnica es desviada por alguien que conoció ya anteriormente. "Ryu, que sorpresa verte, pensé que ya no vendrías al torneo, despu" pero ese Cell no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Ryu le interrumpió "Si vuelves a tocarlo, te aniquilo" advertía mientras de sus ojos desaparecían todo rastro de pupilas dejando completamente en blanco su mirada. "No me des órdenes gusano" gritaba Cell mientras se lanzaba en dirección a Ryu con la intención de asesinar a todos los que pudiera mientras él Cell original luchaba con Gohan.

"Te lo advertí monstruo..." respondía Ryu mientras este le daba un fuerte derechazo arrancándole la cabeza de inmediato haciendo que explotara en mil pedazos, tan rápido como acabo con ese Cell se lanzó a por él siguiente que se encontraba estrangulando a Trunks y con un pie en él pecho de vegeta, este al sentir que Ryu se le acerca rápidamente le lanza a Trunks él cual es recogido por Ryu en el aire y depositado en él suelo pero mientras Ryu hacia esto, Cell estaba preparando su ataque.

 **"¡KAME HAME HA!"** gritaba mientras lanzaba su ataque mas poderoso, Ryu simplemente camino tranquilamente hacia el, tomando él ataque de lleno, desapareciendo dentro del **Kame hame ha**. "Jajaja eso te pasa por confiar demasiado en tus habilidades" reía Cell, pero su felicidad rápidamente fue interrumpida por una mano que salía a través de su **KAME HAME HA** agarrándole fuertemente de su cabeza haciéndola crujir mientras este sollozaba, "¿Dónde están las semillas del ermitaño?" preguntaba Ryu mientras este seguía apretando la cabeza de Cell asiéndole sufrir más.

"las tiene él" gritaba de dolor mientras señalaba al Cell original quien tenia la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño en su cadera.

"Gracias por tu colaboración" decía mientras este cerraba su puño haciendo explotar la cabeza de Cell junto con su cuerpo. "Date prisa aun no están muertos" gritaba Darkot mientras este caía de rodillas en él suelo. Ryu al ver esto siguió su camino en dirección a Cell quien estaba distraído luchando contra Gohan, Ryu al ver esto aprovecho la oportunidad y le arrebato las semillas en menos de un segundo, "Devuelve me esas semillas mocoso" gritaba Cell mientras se lanzaba en dirección a Ryu pero este era interceptado por Gohan quien apareció entre Cell y Ryu, "tu combate es contra mi Cell" inmediatamente Gohan le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en él estomago haciéndole retroceder seguido por una patada en la nuca mandándole de nuevo al suelo, haciendo un gran cráter a su alrededor.

"Vamos, date prisa" me grito Gohan mientras este se dirigía en dirección a Cell, "Si, ya voy" respondí mientras mis pupilas volvían a la normalidad, rápidamente busque a Piccolo quien tenia un gran agujero en su estomago pero seguía respirando, y le di una semilla, luego me acerque a Darkot y Goku quienes estaban muy malheridos dándoles también unas semillas.

"Muchas gracias amigos, de no ser por vosotros dos estaríamos todos muerto" Ryu simplemente le lanzo las semillas a lo que Goku las atrapo sin pestañear "Dales él resto a tus amigos yo me encargare de Vegeta y Trunks" a lo que Goku simplemente asintió mientras se dirigía en donde se encontraban él resto de sus compañeros.

"vegeta tomate la semilla" le aconseje mientras observaba en el estado que este se encontraba.

"antes prefiero morir a deberle nada un humano como tu..." me reprochaba mientras escupía a un lado.

"Toma Trunks" le dije mientras le lance la semilla, la cual Trunks recogió fácilmente para luego comerse, Vegeta en cambio era otra historia nunca antes me había topado con un tipo tan terco y testarudo como él. "mira voy a dejarte una semilla por si cambias de idea de acuerdo, Trunks encárgate de él mientras yo voy a hablar con Gohan" Trunks iba a decir algo pero ya era demasiado tarde Ryu no se encontraba allí.

 _Volvemos con Cell y Gohan_.

Se podía apreciar como Cell vomitaba a N-18 mientras este regresaba a su forma inferior, aprovechando Ryu para aparecer al lado de N-18 y llevarla a un lugar seguro apartado de toda la acción.

"Bien ahora que no hay nadie que nos moleste continuemos con la diversión" Cell inmediatamente al escuchar esto en un intento desesperado se lanza sin pensárselo dos veces contra Gohan él cual esquiva fácilmente los ataques de su contrincante y le lanza un codazo en la cara haciéndole volar varios metros cayendo por un precipicio, Gohan sin inmutarse simplemente comienza a caminar en dirección donde cayo Cell pero alguien le interrumpe.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntaba Ryu a Gohan mientras este aparecía a su lado.

"Voy a hacer sufrir a ese monstruo por todo lo que a hecho" respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

"Solo te lo advertiré una vez, sino acabas con él te arrepentirás luego" dijo mientras este desaparecía y volvía a aparecer junto a su hermano.

Gohan solo ignoro las advertencias de Ryu y siguió humillando a Cell, hasta que este cansado de tanta humillación empezó a hincharse como un globo y amenazando con destruir todo él planeta, obligando a Goku a interferir en la pelea.

"Solo hay una manera de salir de esta amigos míos" rompía Goku con él silencio mientras este se tele transportaba donde estaba Cell para luego desaparecer junto con el no sin antes haberse despedido de su hijo.

"Ya no siento ninguna energía" decía Piccolo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que Gohan empezará a llorar por la pérdida de su padre, "No cantéis victoria, aun sigue vivo" comentaba Darkot mientras este adoptaba una mirada seria "es imposible que haya sobrevivido a esa explosión" comentaba Trunks mientras miraba incrédulo como Darkot y Ryu se preparaban para continuar con la pelea.

"¿Verdad amigos míos?" pero nadie respondió a su pregunta todos estaban en silencio, incluso Gohan dejo de llorar lo único que se pudo escuchar fue lo siguiente.

" **¡Dodompa!"** se escuchaba mientras un rayo de ki volaba directo hacia Trunks "¡cuidado!" gritaba Ryu mientras este empujaba a Trunks a un lado recibiendo de lleno el dodompa que le atravesó el hombro "jajajaja ¿a quién le di?" preguntaba Cell mientras este salía de una nube de polvo, para poder observar mejor como Ryu se sujetaba el brazo derecho, notando el agujero en su hombro, Cell no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba viendo "Tuviste mucha suerte de no estar muerto" advertía Cell mientras ría como un loco, Darkot miro a su hermano concretamente su hombro que no paraba de sangrar, se quedo congelado esa escena le recordó hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando estaban en la tienda haciendo unos recados.

 **(Flashback)**

Podemos apreciar una vieja tiendecita de comestibles, la cual era atendida por una persona bastante mayor, en la tienda se encontraban Darkot y Ryu los cuales estaban haciendo la lista de la compra como de costumbre.

"¿Lo de siempre jovencito?" preguntaba él abuelo con una voz amigable y una sonrisa.

"¡Si!" respondía Darkot mientras este le ofrecía una sonrisa aun mayor al abuelo, él anciano metió la mano debajo del mostrador para sacar ya una bolsa que tenia preparada.

"¿Cuánto es abuelo?" preguntaba Darkot mientras este sacaba una cartera que Ryu le había prestado, "nada hoy es gratis, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Chop"

"¡De verdad!" respondía Darkot con una gran sonrisa a lo que él abuelo simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, "¿Qué se dice Darkot cuando alguien te regala algo?" preguntaba Ryu entrando en la conversación "gracias" respondía Darkot mientras salía de la tienda pero antes de que pudiera salir un hombre alto, bastante fornido y con aspecto de pocos amigos entro en la tienda armado con un cuchillo, amenazando con agredir a todo él mundo si él abuelo no le daba él efectivo de la caja.

"esta bien pero no me haga daño" respondía él abuelo con las manos levantadas, mientras que con una mano sacaba todo él dinero y lo depositaba en él mostrador.

"Vaciaros los bolsillos ¡ya!" Gritaba él ladrón apuntando con su arma hacia los hermanos, los cuales no obedecieron las ordenes del ladrón ya que se quedaron congelados ante lo que estaba sucediendo, "¡Que me deis todo él dinero!" enfurecido él ladrón se lanza a por Darkot pero antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo encima Ryu reacciona lanzándose a por él entrando en un forcejeo, "¡CORRE DARKOT!" gritaba Ryu a su hermano mientras este estaba petrificado, y lo que vio después no ayudo, él ladrón durante él forcejeo clavo él cuchillo cerca del estomago de Ryu haciendo que este callera al suelo perdiendo mucha sangre y formando un charco alrededor de el, todo esto en presencia de su joven hermano él cual aun seguía petrificado pero con una nueva diferencia estaba llorando.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

"Es hora de acabar con esta farsa" hablaba Cell rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraba Darkot mientras este comenzaba a acumular energía haciendo que su aura de ki aumentara en tamaño y también en la cantidad de rayos que había en ella, haciendo que la tierra a sus pies comenzara a agrietarse.

"Les presento a súper Cell fase 3" comenta taba haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla y ría observando él miedo en él rostro de los guerreros z.

"estamos perdidos" comentaba Krilin mientras observaba como Cell crecía en estatura y aumentaba aun mas su fuerza, "Tu serás él afortunado en probar mi poder" señalaba Cell a Yamcha mientras este creaba en su mano izquierda una esfera de ki del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

Cell en un estallido de velocidad apareció en frente de Yamcha incrustándole la esfera de ki en su abdomen haciendo que este saliera volando con la esfera incrustada en él estómago, cuándo llego a cierta altura la esfera de ki comenzó a crecer asta tener él tamaño de un planeta pequeño engulléndolo y haciendo que este desapareciera en una gran explosión que obligo a todos los presentes a retroceder debido a la potencia de la onda expansiva.

"¡Eres un monstruo!" gritaba Gohan mientras este se transformaba en súper saiyajin fase 2 y se lanzaba contra Cell solamente para que este de un manotazo lo mandara a volar haciendo que atravesara un par de montañas en su trayectoria quedando enterrado en una de ellas.

"Ups, aun no controlo toda mi fuerza" ría mientras desaparecía, dejando a todos los luchadores anonadados ante tal fuerza y velocidad, pero para sorpresa de todos cuando se dieron cuenta era muy tarde Cell se encontraba con un brazo atravesando él pecho de Ten Sin Han él cual callo muerto al suelo.

"No tenéis ninguna posibilidad de vencerme, mataros no es mas complicado que aplastar a unas simples hormigas así que voy a terminar con esto" Cell comenzó a volar hacia él cielo y cuando vio que estaba a la par que las nubes empezó a acumular ki consiguiendo crear fuertes ventisca y que una tormenta eléctrica se desatara en la zona.

"(Ese maldito insecto va a matarnos a todos, tengo que hacer algo no puedo permitir que ese miserable se salga con la sulla)" se levantaba poco a poco vegeta mientras este jadeaba debido al cansancio y las heridas provocadas por él conflicto contra las copias de Cell.

"Ya basta…" fueron las palabras que escucharon todos haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran aún Darkot enfurecido. "¡No te dejare que mates a nadie más!" gritaba furioso mientras este encendía su aura de ki al máximo y juntaba sus manos en su costado comenzando a acumular energía.

"¡Espero que os gusten los fuegos artificiales!" gritaba mientras este lanzaba un **kame hame ha** de proporciones titánicas borrando todo rastro de vida a su paso.

"¡ **HAAAAA!"** gritaba a todo pulmón Darkot mientras también lanzaba un **Kame hame ha** de un tamaño colosal haciendo que este colisionara contra él que había lanzado Cell haciendo que estos dos ataques entraran en un conflicto por ver quien dominaría al otro pero para desgracia de Darkot su ataque no era lo bastante fuerte y poco a poco iba cediendo terreno.

"Aguanta" decía Piccolo mientras este salia volando en dirección a Cell seguido de Trunks en su face de súper saiyajin ** _Dai San Dankai_** , "(¡No puedo quedarme quieto mientras todos luchan que clase de guerrero seria!)" con esfuerzo y rabia vegeta se transforma en súper Saiyajin pero antes de que pudiera volar en direccion a Cell alguien le agarro la pierna,Vegeta al mirar hacia abajo quedo impresionado agarrando su pierna con fuerza se encontraba Ryu jadeando pesadamente aun con él hombro inservible y sangrando, un rastro de sangre también se podia apreciar desde donde antes estaba Ryu hasta donde se arrastró hacia vegeta.

"No puedo perder él tiempo contigo insecto" bufaba vegeta mientras seguía observando él estado en él que se encontraba ese sujeto,Ryu al oír eso en su cara apareció un sonrisa forzada consiguiendo que él príncipe aumentara aun mas su enojo "¿¡Te hace gracia que todos vallamos a morir!?" preguntaba enfurecido vegeta, "Se como matar a ese bastardo…" hablaba Ryu con esfuerzo haciendo que en su sonrisa apareciera sangre que le goteaba del labio inferior,vegeta al oír esto rápidamente bajo asta quedar arrodillado al lado de Ryu haciendo que este le contara su plan al príncipe.

"No tenemos nada mejor a sin que habrá que hacerlo" volaba rápidamente vegeta hacia krilin contándole él plan que le había sugerido haciendo que este asintiera y se preparara.

Volvemos con Cell y Darkot.

Los dos **Kame hame ha** seguían en colisión mientras que él de Cell seguía quitándole terreno al de ryu. "¡Comienza a rezar mocoso!" gritaba Cell haciendo que su ataque aumentara en tamaño y empezara a ganar terreno a un ritmo alarmante.

 **"Final Flash"** vegeta gritaba mientras su ataque se unía al de Darkot creando una poderosa ráfaga de ki de colór azul celeste en vuelta en rallos dorados la cual consiguió ralentizar él ataque de Cell, "¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo?" preguntaba Cell mientras observaba como era rodeado por Piccolo y Trunks.

"Ya sabemos que nosotros no podemos contra ti, pero aun a sin no podemos simplemente dejarte destruir la tierra" Trunks comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente en varias posiciones mientras que Piccolo en la otra parte tenia sus dos dedos en su frente haciendo que estos emitieran rayos violetas y amarillos.

 **"Burning Attack/Makankosappo"** gritaban los dos al unisono mientras sus ataques impactaban de lleno en Cell provocando una pequeña explosión por parte del **Burning Attack** de Trunks y el **Makankosappo** de Piccolo que era visible como hacia contacto contra la espalda de Cell pero sin llegar a perforarlo.

"Menuda birria de ataques ¡apartaros de mi camino!" gritaba esto ultimo expulsando parte de su poder mandando a volar a Piccolo y Trunks, los cuales cayeron en unas montañas que estaban a unos kilómetros devastando toda la zona debido al impacto.

"¡Como te atreves insecto!" lleno de odio por observar como su hijo era derrotado tan fácilmente vegeta aumento aun mas su ki debido a la furia que sentia haciendo que su ataque aumentara en tamaño logrando hacer retroceder él ataque de Cell.

"Si eso es todo lo que tenéis est" Cell no llego a acabar la frase ya que sintió como algo le había golpeado en el cuello, mirando hacia abajo observó como Krilin le había lanzado un **Kienzan** él cual lo decapito y comenzó a caer al suelo. **(La cabeza él cuerpo aun seguía en su pose de lanzar él Kame hame ha)**. "No puede ser yo soy un ser perfecto ¿Cómo unos simples insectos han podido derrotarme?" se preguntaba para si mismo sin llegar a comprender como fue que perdió.

"¿Quieres saber por que as perdido?" preguntaba Ryu mientras extendía su mano haciendo que él ambiente cambiara constantemente de color para llegar a formarse una bola de ki en su palma la cual tenia él tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. "Has perdido por ser un monstruo sin sentimientos él cual mató a millones de inocentes solamente para poder conseguir él suficiente poder para absorber a dos androides y no contento con ello después de haberlos absorbido creas un estupido torneo en él cual amenazas con destruir la tierra si nadie te vence…en mi opinión no mereces seguir viviendo"

 **"¡OMEGA BLASTER!"** gritaba Ryu lanzando su esfera de ki en dirección a la cabeza de Cell la cual impacto de lleno haciendo que esta desapareciera en una gran explosión que fácilmente se podría comparar con una bomba atómica, Vegeta y Darkot tampoco se quedaron cortos en un último esfuerzo enviaron aún más ki haciendo que su **Final Kame hame ha** creciera en unas proporciones titánicas devorando y destruyendo célula a célula él cuerpo de Cell.

 **Bueno gente asta aquí él capitulo de hoy, espero que os allá gustado dejarme un comentario para saber que os a parecido sin más nos vemos en él siguiente cap.: v**


	3. Capitulo 3: Él despertar de un saiyajin

"hablar" personaje hablando

(Hablar) personaje pensando

 **Hablar nombre de técnicas**

 **(Hablar) aclaraciones mías**

Capítulo 3:

"¿Lo hicimos?" preguntaba Krilin sin creerse que él plan de Ryu hubiera funcionado.

"Eso parece" respondía Ryu mientras caía al lado de Krilin junto con Darkot y Vegeta.

"…" un silencio desagradable aparecía mientras ambos bandos se observaban asta que alguien decidió romper ese silencio.

"¿Ustedes no son terrícolas verdad?" preguntaba Vegeta a Ryu mientras adquiría su típica pose de brazos cruzados, haciendo que Krilin y Darkot prestaran atención a lo que fuera a decir Ryu, Krilin básicamente por simple curiosidad y Darkot por miedo a que Ryu pudiera decir mas de lo que debería.

"Es cierto no somos terrícolas" afirmaba Ryu mientras levantaba la parte inferior de su camisa rota, desvelando una cola que tenia enroscada a alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que todos se quedaran impactados ante lo que estaban viendo excepto Darkot que se había dado una palmada en la cara debido a la estupidez que había cometido su hermano.

"Eso es imposible, los últimos sayajines puros que quedamos somos yo y Kakaroto"

"Que importa eso, lo importante es que gracias a su plan pudimos vencer a Cell" elogiaba Krilin a Ryu ante la idea de usar él Kienzan para derrotar a Cell.

"bueno vegeta también ayudo a sin que gra" iba a agradecer Ryu solo para se interrumpido por un vegeta molesto.

"Tsss quédate con tus halagos no me interesan los elogios de un insecto" contestaba vegeta dándole la espalda a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con ellos?" preguntaba Darkot mientras observaba él cuerpo sin vida de Ten Shin Han, Krilin al oír esto puso su mano sobre él hombro de Darkot y le explico que todos los que murieron por culpa de Cell podrán ser revividos por las esferas del dragón y que no tiene que preocuparse por nada.

De repente se empieza a escuchar aplausos, haciendo que todos buscaran él origen de los aplausos solo para encontrar en él cielo a Cell sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Muy bien echo, os felicito por haber matado a mi clon, aunque solo poseía la mitad de mi poder, pudisteis vencerlo.. Ahora ¡os mandare a todos al infierno!" gritaba mientras su aura amarillenta envuelta en rayos volvía a hacer presencia.

"¡Si crees que nos impresionas estas equivocado, no te dejare hacerle daño a nadie mas!" en volviéndose en su aura de ki verde Ryu sale disparado hacia Cell, consiguiendo que Cell le asestara un fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula dejándolo aturdido unos segundos ante la fuerza de ese golpe ,pero poco a poco Ryu recobra la compostura y comienza a atacar a Cell haciendo que ambos se encontraran en un intercambio de golpes.

"(¡Insecto!...que forma de pelear es esa, estas dejando en vergüenza a toda nuestra raza )" pensaba vegeta mientras observaba él combate entre Ryu y Cell en él cual Cell rápidamente comenzó a dominar a Ryu en él combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a que Ryu carecía de experiencia en las artes marciales.

"…" Con cada golpe que ambos luchadores se daban se podía apreciar grandes ondas de energía nacer de sus choques, haciendo temblar asta la mas gigantesca de las montañas que estaban en las cercanías, toda la zona a mas de 100 km a la redonda estaba temblando ante tal choque de fuerzas, por otro lado tenemos a Darkot que seguía observando la escena que tenia delante de el, por su mente pasaron miles de preguntas pero la que mas destaco fue (si su hermano seria capaz de vencerlo) aunque rápidamente salió del trance que se encontraba ya que un grito pudo apreciarse proveniente de su hermano que se encontraba con un brazo roto debido a la llave que Cell le había aplicado en su brazo.

"¿Pensé que ibas a detenerme, acaso estabas mintiendo?" se burlaba Cell mientras jadeaba pesadamente como si él aire le faltara, haciendo que Ryu se lanzara a por él justo como había planeado, cuando Ryu estaba lo suficientemente cerca fue recibido por una patada ascendente que lo golpeo justo en la barbilla haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre, seguido por una patada giratoria justo en él abdomen logrando que este fuera enviado un par de metros atrás en él aire, consiguiendo poner algo de distancia entre él y el saiyajin.

"…" Cell al ver que Ryu aun seguía encogido por su golpe rápidamente extiende su mano en dirección a Ryu y carga en ella él suficiente ki como para destruir un par de planetas, creando a sin una esfera de ki con una tonalidad amarillenta con rayos verdosos.

"Nos vemos en él infierno" con estas ultimas palabras Cell lanzo su ataque que impacto de lleno en Ryu él cual solo pudo intentar detener él ataque con su brazo disponible pero él ataque de Cell tenia mas fuerza logrando llevarse a Ryu desapareciendo ambos de la vista de todos por él oeste.

"Agh.." gruñía Cell mientras observaba como Ryu desaparecía de su vista junto con la esfera de ki que le había lanzado, haciendo que este callera de rodillas al suelo escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, Cell al ver su sangre se quedo anonadado él un ser perfecto estando al punto de la muerte por unos simples terrícolas, eso era una ofensa para su orgullo, lentamente comenzó a ponerse en pie, aunque suene fácil decirlo era mas difícil de lo que creía sus fuerzas habían desaparecido apenas podía seguir respirando sin que le costara un gran esfuerzo, pero aun seguía vivo y mientras viviera cumpliría con su objetivo de ser la forma de vida mas poderosa que jamás haya existido.

"jaja" reía Cell débilmente consiguiendo la atención de los pocos que quedaban presentes ante la risa de este sujeto que solo provocó la preocupación del grupo salvo por vegeta que mantenía una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?, que yo sepa nosotros ganamos y tu perdiste" pregunto Darkot mientras camina hacia Cell solo para ser detenido en seco ante las palabras que escucho salir de la boca del androide.

"Tu hermano….esta muerto gracias a mi ataque" aseguraba Cell con una sonrisa en su cara fruto del triunfo de haber matado a todos los guerreros z que pudo, Darkot al escuchar esto se quedo petrificado este monstruo le estaba diciendo que acababa de matar a su hermano y él no hizo nada para ayudarlo, rápidamente volteo para mirar a vegeta y Krilin que simplemente se limitaron a mirar en otra dirección, después de todo este niño acababa de perder a su hermano como serian capaces de explicarle a un niño de no más de 12 años que su hermano acababa de morir.

"Bueno….verás" Krilin intentaba explicar la situación con tacto solo para ser interrumpido por vegeta que de un manotazo echo a Krilin detrás de el para poder encararse mejor al pequeño y decirle la verdad.

"Niño lo más seguro es que tu hermano este muerto después de ese ataque, deje de percibir su ki justo después de que la explosión se originara en él espacio" le contó vegeta a Darkot sin él mas mínimo de mentiras o falsas esperanzas, después de todo era un saiyajin, una raza guerrera y como toda raza guerrera tenían que ser fuertes no podían mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad ante él resto, eso y que al príncipe le importaba poco lo que le sucedió a Ryu.

"Retráctate…" susurraba Darkot mientras agachaba la mirada y cerraba sus puños asta llegar al punto de que gotas de sangre comenzaran a caer de sus manos provocando que todos observaran al niño que comenzó a emitir un aura de pura muerte y odio.

"jajaja…Aunque lo pidas nada cambiara él echo de que este muerto" Cell débilmente comenzó a levantarse, para su sorpresa él niño que tenia ante sus ojos había desaparecido, dejando solo el polvo que levanto al desplazarse del sitio dejando atónito a Cell que miraba en todas direcciones mientras intentaba localizar al pequeño, pero algo causo que un extraño sentimiento surgiera en la espina dorsal que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

"…" Detrás de Cell podemos ver a Darkot que aun seguía con la mirada baja mientras su cabello en contra de todas las leyes de la gravedad comenzaba a erizarse adquiriendo un color rubio intenso, pero su cabello volvió a su estado natural cuando Cell se giro débilmente mientras encaraba al niño que aun no levantaba la mirada del suelo, Cell al sentir él cambio de poder tan drástico que estaba sintiendo del niño, casi se cae de la presión que emitía Darkot mientras inconscientemente liberaba su ki.

"¿Crees que me impresionas, si tu inútil hermano mayor no pudo contra mi que te hace pensar que tu no compartirás él mismo destino que él?" Preguntaba Cell mientras seguía intentando aparentar que era él que dominaba la situación pero él sabia muy bien que este chico en él nivel que se encontraba podría darle una pelea difícil después de todo tubo un desgaste increíble al usar él siguiente nivel del súper saiyajin **(Cell al luchar contra Ryu se hizo mucho mas fuerte consiguiendo a sin él nivel tres del súper saiyajin y todos saben que esa fase te desgasta hasta él punto de quedarte como yamcha xd)**

"…" Darkot al oír él nombre de su hermano alzo la mirada hacia Cell desvelando que sus ojos habían cambiando adquiriendo un color verde esmeralda, con una mirada seria él niño observo al androide que solo se estremeció ante la mirada sanguinaria que él niño le brindaba.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano!" Gritaba expulsando todo su poder mandando a volar al androide que no pudo hacer nada para mantenerse en pie delante del saiyajin, que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ira debido a la mención de su hermano asesinado, vegeta y Krilin solo podían observar desde la distancia como él niño violentamente comenzaba a cambiar él color de su cabello de un tono negro apagado a un amarillo intenso.

"Es imposible……tal cantidad de poder en un niño" Hablaba solo vegeta observando como Darkot seguía aumentando su ki asta niveles que nunca pensó que existieran en un ser vivo.

"¡Vegeta tenemos que movernos, a este paso aaahg!" grito Krilin mientras salía volando debido a los fuertes vientos que Darkot estaba creando al expulsar su poder, vegeta por otro lado tuvo que transformarse en FSSJ aunque de poco le sirvió ya que igualmente también fue enviado a volar como si de una pluma se tratara . **(Para los que no sepan lo que es él FSSJ es él súper saiyajin pero dominado al 100%)**

"¡Aaaagh!" Seguía gritando Darkot con lagrimas en su ojos pensando que todo fue culpa del monstruo de Cell, de no ser por él su hermano seguiría aquí, jugando, riendo, comiendo, regañándole y cuidando de él, pero esta cosa lo mato y todo para que, para demostrar que era mas fuerte, en este momento solo una cosa pasaba por la mente del niño y era acabar con el monstruo que asesino a su hermano.

"…" después de estar unos 5 minutos gritando a pleno pulmón, Darkot comenzó a calmarse mirando fijamente a Cell este desde la rabieta del niño comenzó a acumular energía en un intento desesperado por matar al niño, caminando a hacia el androide este volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole por toda la espina dorsal cuando la mirada del niño se poso sobre él.

"¡No puede ser!¡Soy Cell él androide perfecto es imposible que un niño sea mas poderoso que yo, me niego a creerlo, os matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes mal..!" Mirando hacia su abdomen, Cell pudo ver como un brazo le atravesaba, levantando la mirada allí estaba Darkot que con una mirada tenebrosa observaba él rostro de Cell que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre manchando a sin él rostro del niño que ni siquiera pestañeo, retirando su brazo Darkot observaba como Cell caía al piso apenas con la suficiente fuerza como para seguir respirando y poco mas, volviendo a escupir otra cantidad enorme de sangre Cell alzo la mirada y justo cuando iba a decir algo todo se volvió negro.

"…"Volviendo con Gohan este por fin logro despertarse observando a su alrededor pudo apreciar que todo estaba destruido, un gran cráter se formo en donde había caído él, levantándose escucho un tremendo golpe que provoco un terremoto de una pequeña magnitud, un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió un ki muy superior al de Cell, transformándose en súper SSJ2 salió volando en la dirección que se encontraba ese ki tan abismal.

Aterrizando justo detrás de Darkot, Gohan hacia presencia de su entrada aun en su transformación de SSJ2, observando mas detenidamente este se fijo en él cuerpo que yacía a los pies del chico que tendría mas o menos su edad, para su sorpresa Cell estaba muerto, en su cabeza estaba él pie del niño llena de sesos.

"…" Retirando su pie Darkot lo sacudió un poco, consiguiendo a sin quitarse de encima gran parte de los sesos que estaban adheridos a su pierna, con un gruñido este se giro para encontrarse al otro saiyajin que ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, mirándole a los ojos Darkot pronuncio unas palabras que quedarían grabadas a fuego en la mente de Gohan.

"Si hubieras acabado con él ,mi hermano no hubiera muerto, ni tampoco Yamcha o Ten Shin Han….. O tu padre…." recriminaba mientras su aura de súper saiyajin desaparecía volviendo a su estado base.

"…" Gohan al escuchar esto sintió como si una daga le hubiera atravesado él pecho, sus amigos habían muerto, él hermano de este chico había muerto, su padre había muerto y todo era culpa suya si tan solo hubiera acabado con Cell cuando tuvo la oportunidad nadie habría muerto y todos podrían seguir con sus vidas, cerrando sus puños con fuerza Gohan sintió la culpa de no haber acabado con Cell, levantando la vista vio como él otro chico comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

"¿A dónde iras?" Preguntaba Gohan mientras Darkot seguía caminado sin un rumbo fijo, con una voz casi sin emociones este le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

"No lo se… seguramente me ponga a entrenar alguien tendrá que defender este mundo, para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy…" Respondía con odio mientras seguía caminado solo para ser detenido en seco por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"…" volteando se podía ver como una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas adornaban la cara de Darkot, corriendo hacia Gohan este lo agarro con las dos manos y comenzó a zarandearlo mientras este no paraba de hacer la misma pregunta.

"¿De verdad podrás traer de vuelta a mi hermano?" preguntaba mientras seguía zarandeando a Gohan haciendo que este le callera una gota al estilo anime debido al cambio de actitud que pego este chico.

"…" Depositándolo en él suelo, Gohan no pudo evitar reprimir una arcada debido a la velocidad con la que Darkot le agito, recomponiéndose este volvió a mirar al chico, que se estaba limpiándose él rostro con su antebrazo.

"Mi nombre es Gohan" decía extendiendo su mano a Darkot, que acababa de limpiarse él rostro, mirando con detalle él gesto este decidió corresponderlo.

"Soy Darkot" apretaba firmemente la mano de Gohan mientras este le devolvía una gran sonrisa característica de los Son, "¿Deberíamos de llevarlos con nosotros?" preguntaba señalando los cuerpos de varios guerreros Z que estaban por la zona, Gohan asintiendo comenzó a cargar con los cuerpos de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, con esto ultimo salió volando seguido de cerca por Darkot que iba saltando para poder seguirle él ritmo ya que aun no sabia volar. **(Mas o menos como Hulk salvo que Darkot de un salto podía dar la vuelta al mundo xd)**

Dejando a estos dos a un lado vamos a la atalaya de kami donde se encontraba ya con las esferas del dragón reunidas y listas para poder pedir sus deseos, aterrizando primero llego Piccolo que venía junto con Trunks, seguidos al poco rato por Krilin.

Reuniendo las esferas del dragón, Dende formulo las palabras claves haciendo que estas comenzaran emitir un potente brillo para después saliera un dragón de un tamaño inmenso.

"Shenron tiene tan buen aspecto como siempre" elogiaba Piccolo a Dende haciendo que este sonriera ante él cumplido del namekiano mayor.

"Era mi deber como nuevo kami él restaurarlo y mejorarlo"

 **"Tenéis derecho a pedir tres deseos…" Decía él imponente dragón mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono débil.**

"Queremos que resucites a todos los que mató Cell" respondía Krilin dando un paso al frente.

 **"Ese es un deseo muy fácil para mi" Con un brillo intenso en sus ojos rojos como la sangre él dragón cumplió él deseo que él calvito pidió, "Ya cumplí tu primer deseo, ahora dime cual es él siguiente y rápido no dispongo de mucho tiempo…"**

"Me lo imaginaba, Shenron no pudo resucitar a Goku ni al resto." Decía Piccolo.

"…" Cuando iba a preguntar Krilin sobre resucitar a Goku y al resto, una voz apareció dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, la voz era él mismo Goku que estaba comunicándose a través de kaito. **(Aquí es lo mismo que en él manga no quiere resucitar y Yamcha y ten shin han se quedan con él para poder entrenar mas duro)**

"¿Por casualidad alguno de los que permaneció en él mas allá no sabrías si alguno es mi hermano?" Preguntaba Darkot mientras aterrizaba en la atalaya seguido de cerca por Gohan.

 **"No…Tu hermano, no es uno de los que permaneció en él mas allá"**

"¿Entonces lo resucitaste?"

 **"No, tu hermano no pudo ser resucitado por que no estaba muerto"**

"¡Entonces mi hermano sigue vivo!"

"Que bien Darkot al final tu hermano no murió" decía Gohan con algo de decepción cuando recordó como su padre se sacrifico por ellos, aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión triste por la típica sonrisa Son haciendo que ninguno notara él pequeño cambio salvo por Piccolo.

"Si….sabes siento lo que te dije antes no lo decía en serio tan solo estaba enfadado…siento haber actuado como un cretino…" Se disculpaba Darkot haciendo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

"Acepto tus disculpas, a cambio de que te des un baño" decía Gohan con una sonrisa mientras se tapaba la nariz enfatizando él mal olor que desprendía Darkot después de todo aun seguía cubierto por la sangre de Cell y otras cosas mas gore.

"Oye no huelo tan mal…¿Verdad?" preguntaba inocentemente haciendo que Gohan sonriera ante él comportamiento del niño.

 **"Ejem… aun sigo aquí.."**

"¿Aun os queda dos deseos que es lo que vais a pedir? Preguntaba Dende.

"…" Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron pensando que demonios podían pedir salvo por Darkot que estuvo hablando con Dende para saber donde podía tomarse un baño.

"¡Shenron! ¿Podrías eliminar él mecanismo de explosión que llevan los androides en su cuerpo?" volvía hablar Krilin.

 **"Dicho y echo" respondía él dragón volviéndole a iluminar sus ojos, "¿Vuestro último deseo?"**

"…" Piccolo iba a hablar solo para ser interrumpido por Darkot que deseo que él dragón le llevara al lugar en el que se encontrara su hermano.

"Esta bien" decía Shenron mientras agachaba la cabeza asta estar al nivel de Darkot, haciendo que este se quedara observando al dragón que fácilmente le superaba en tamaño.

 **"Vamos no tengo todo él día, súbete de una vez…" Gruñía Shenron haciendo que Darkot saltara sobre él para posicionarse en su nuca, despidiéndose Darkot de todos, él dragón salió volando hacia él oeste.**

"…" Darkot solo podía admirar la maravillosa vista que tenia ante sus ojos, él sol se escondía en él horizonte mientras él cielo adquiría unas tonalidades cálidas, era todo un espectáculo y mas si podías observarlo desde las nubes, observando mas detenidamente pudo ver una gran ciudad a lo lejos siendo esta la capital del oeste en todo su resplandor.

"…" (En algún lugar de la capital del oeste) Dentro de una casa, podemos observar a dos chicas conversar plácidamente todo era normal asta que una de ellas se puso de pie algo nerviosa, haciendo que su compañera se tensara ante él repentino comportamiento de la nekomata.

"¿Estas bien Koneko?" preguntaba una joven hermosa con cabello castaño y ojos violetas. Su cabello estaba atado en coletas, cada uno sostenido con un lazo azul, tenia un cuerpo bien definido y unos pechos copa C, llevaba puesta una sudadera gris junto con unos vaqueros cortos dejando ver sus exuberantes piernas.

"Siento una gran presencia dirigirse hacía nosotros Irina…" contestaba la peliblanca mientras en su cabeza salían al descubierto un par de orejas de felino blancas.

"…" Ambas se lanzaron una mirada y asintiendo al mismo tiempo fueron a la azotea para poder ver que era él ser que se aproximaba a ellas, ya estando en la azotea miraron en todas direcciones pero no vieron a nadie, Irina relajándose un poco volteo para ver a Koneko que se había transformado en su forma nekomata adquiriendo una cola blanca.

"No veo a nadie Koneko" decía Irina observando a la nekomata que no relajo en lo mas mínimo su estado, la nekomata iba a responder algo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue enviada al suelo junto con Irina debido a una pequeña onda expansiva.

"Its.." Se quejaba la castaña mientras se levantaba, mirando abajo aun seguía Koneko en él suelo extendiéndole la mano Irina le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

"hola" Escucharon ambas mientras se volteaban a la vez solo para ver a un chico de una estatura baja, pelo negro **(Tiene él mismo estilo de pelo que Vegeto)** ojos color negro, tez clara, físico normal, vestía una playera negra de un hombre calvo con las palabras one punch man junto con unos pantalones, estaba bastante sucio él chico tenia manchas de color morado por todo la ropa y desprendía un olor bastante desagradable.

"Hola" Contestaba Irina mientras seguía observando al chico que dejo un cráter en su caída, este comenzó a sacudirse él polvo, su mirada se poso sobre la nekomata esta instintivamente se tenso ante la mirada del chico, pero cuando Darkot vio que tenia cola se quedo sorprendido no se esperaba que hubiera otro saiyajin aparte de los de la serie o él y su hermano, en un estallido de velocidad él chico desapareció dejando anonadada a Irina que fue incapaz de ver nada pero un gemido le iso voltearse viendo al chico que estaba agarrando la cola de Koneko haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

"¡No es falsa!" Gritaba Darkot mientras seguía tocando la cola de Koneko haciendo que esta siguiera sonrojada consiguiendo que le diera un fuerte derechazo, mandándole a volar para quedar incrustado en una pared.

"¿Por qué me golpeaste?" Preguntaba Darkot mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde recibo él tremendo golpe, haciendo que la nekomata se sujetara la cola y con una mirada entre enfado y vergüenza esta le llamo pervertido, haciendo que Irina forzara una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Irina" decía mientras relajaba su postura, "Y ella es Koneko y si su cola es real" añadía con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la loli.

"Un placer mi nombre es Darkot" respondía mientras se acercaba a la castaña para darle un beso en cada mejilla.

"Tampoco eres de por aquí ¿verdad?" preguntaba Irina con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Darkot se pusiera nervioso al ser descubierto tan rápido.

"Nop"

"¿Y de donde eres? No espera déjame adivinar… ¿eres francés, o tal vez alemán...? Ya se eres latinoamericano" decía interesada observando como Darkot sonría alegremente.

"No acertaste ni una, soy un Saiyajin" añadía Darkot orgulloso, haciendo que Irina y Koneko se miraran preguntándose que diablos es un saiyajin, pero un ruido como él rugido de un animal izo que ambas se tensaran poniéndose en posición de combate ambas, pero cuando se fijaron mejor pudieron ver que Darkot tenia la cabeza agachada junto con algo de sonrojo.

"Lo siento….no he comido nada desde ayer.." decía tímidamente Darkot sonrojado ante él bochorno por él que estaba pasando por culpa de su estomago, Irina solo pudo reír ante la situación y Koneko se le callo una gota al estilo anime.

"Nosotras estábamos a punto de cenar si quieres puedes cenar con nosotras…" dijo Irina solo para ser abordada por Darkot que no paraba de darle las gracias, "No es nada, es lo que cualquier cristiano devoto aria" respondía mientras hacia un pequeño rezo, dejando pensando a Darkot.

"…" Los tres entraron rápidamente en la casa siendo Darkot él primero en entrar después de haber escuchado la mención de la comida estaba hambriento nunca antes había tenido tanta hambre, llegando al salón este rápidamente se sentó en él sofá y reflexionando llego a la conclusión de que debía de ser él apetito de un saiyajin, apartando esos pensamientos observó como un gato blanco se le quedo mirando y Darkot con unas palabra suaves consiguió que él minino saltara sobre él para quedar entre en su pelo acurrucándose él minino se quedo profundamente dormido.

"Iré a preparar la cena, Koneko ayúdame y tu date una buena ducha, no te ofendas pero no es que huelas demasiado bien, al final del pasillo esta él cuarto de baño y coge alguna sudadera mía"

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba Darkot mirando a las chicas que preparaban la cena, la loli levantando una ceja pregunto que cual era él problema.

"¿Por qué sois tan buenas con un desconocido?, podría ser malo, podría querer aceros daño o ser un asesino…"

"A si es por eso no te preocupes soy un ángel y puedo detectar a las malas personas o a las buenas y tu no eres una mala persona" agregaba Irina mientras preparaba un plato.

"…" Darkot al escuchar eso se sorprendió un poco, si bien esto hace unos días sería ridículo para el, después de todo lo que paso durante estos dos días ya habrían pocas cosas que pudieran llegar a sorprenderle, lo único que quería era recuperar a su hermano y dormir lo más pronto posible para que acabara este día de mierda espera un momento… ¡Su hermano!

"(Si Shenron me trajo aquí eso significa que mi hermano debe andar cerca)" Pensando para él Darkot no vio venir a la pequeña loli que paso dándole un golpe de karate en él cuello sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Que Irina diga que no eres mala persona no significa que no seas un pervertido" agregaba Koneko mientras pasaba por al lado rumbo a la cocina donde también empezó a cocinar, Darkot con un suspiro fue a bañarse ya que estaba agotado después de todo lo que paso hoy, no todos los días uno puede luchar contra Cell y derrotarlo.

".." Acabando de ducharse este se vistió con una sudadera blanca que le dejo Irina junto con unos vaqueros, este fue al salón donde ya estaban cenando todas, incorporándose también Darkot comenzó a comer dejando al resto boquiabiertas ante como devoraba plato tras plato, cuando finalmente acabo de comer, fácilmente había como treinta platos apilados de comida frente a Darkot haciendo que este se rascara la panza satisfecho ante la cena.

"Es impresionante acaba de comerse la comida de todo un mes" decía Irina sorprendida mientras veía la inmensa cantidad de platos apilados en la mesa, "Bueno ya que nos dejaste sin comida para este mes, te importaría contarnos tu historia" preguntaba Koneko mientras mordía una barrita de chocolate.

 **(Darkot se inventa una historia de que quedaron atrapados en otra dimensión, pero pudieron volver por una grieta que apareció en esta, este también les cuenta la historia de los saiyajin, de como él planeta vegeta fue destruido y que vinieron a este planeta en busca de los últimos de su especie y para su sorpresa él planeta estaba en grave peligro debido a Cell obligando a estos a intervenir acabando a sin con la amenaza)**

"Resumiendo esa es nuestra historia" Darkot dijo observando con detalle los rostros de ambas chicas.

"Entonces eres un alíen… ¡como Superman!" decía curiosa Irina mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Darkot, Koneko sin embargo no dijo nada simplemente se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

"¿He dicho algo que le molesto?" pregunto Darkot a Irina la cual solo se encogió de hombros por la repentina marcha de esta.

"¿Y cual es vuestra historia?" Irina mirando él reloj del salón vio que eran mas de las 12 esta con un suspiró le respondió que era una larga historia y que era bastante tarde.

"Hay una habitación libre, puedes dormir hay si quieres buenas noches,Darkot-chan" decía Irina mientras se metía en su habitación.

Darkot rápidamente se metió en la habitación viendo que había varias cajas en ella junto con una cama, Darkot se dejo caer en ella y con facilidad se quedo dormido, después de todo fue un día bastante intenso.


End file.
